Todo & Nada
by You're a spy-not a soldier
Summary: Ella no parecía encajar en aquel mundo de egocentrismo y riquezas. Ella pedía algo tan común y a la vez valioso...Una familia.


Su día había sido perfecto,un día sin nada más que sonrisas a pesar de unas cuantas llamadas de atención por parte de sus profesores al distraerse en clase.

Al llegar a casa paso sin detenerse hasta su habitació entro dejo que la suave fragancia de su perfume favorito la envolviera;la botella en forma de manzana característica de Nina Ricci estaba en su tocador frente a un amplio espejo al cual se acerco para acomodar su cabello rubio, largo y sedoso asegurándose de que no hubiera ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar.

La joven miro a su alrededor mientras dejaba el bolso donde estaban sus libros y lo dejo a un lado de la cama. Miro a su al rededor como si algo faltara,ciertamente todo estaba como lo dejo esta mañana,claro,a excepción de su cama que estaba había sido la asistente de su hermano quien había hecho tan amable gesto. Aun mirando la enorme habitación se dio cuenta de que ya sabía que faltaba...

Sus padres,quienes le habían hecho falta desde que era una niña que escasamente podría recordar sus rostros. No había sido muy pequeña cuando fallecieron en ese terrible accidente,solo que sus trabajos los mantenían distantes de la familia "perfecta" que se mostraba ante los medios y conocidos de la familia Stark. Se sentó sobre la cama cubierta con esa hermosa manta verde que había comprado en un viaje en París el año pasado,seguramente a estas fechas ya estaría en algún armario guardada si no fuera por lo suave y liviana que era al tacto. Rendida por sus pensamientos se dejo caer en la cama mirando hacia el techo,como si allí se encontraran las respuestas a sus innumerables preguntas.

El silencio era casi doloroso,ese silencio que te recuerda que puedes tener todo y nada a la vez... ¿De que servían aquellas grandes cuentas en el banco si no podía comprar una abrazo o una caricia de su madre? En silencio,siempre había envidiado a su hermano mayor,no era esa clase de envidia enfermiza,si no la envidia de haber podido tener a alguien mas,Tony fue alguien que a pesar de los constante rechazos por parte de su padre tuvo una madre que siempre estuvo para él,al menos hasta que pudo arreglárselas por si solo e ir a la escuela. Cuando llego aquella niña de ojos azules y tristes,Maria Stark ya tenía suficientes problemas con la fundación que manejaba y ni hablar de Howard Stark quien estaba casado con el trabajo.

¿Porque recordaba estas cosas? ¿Porque se hacia sufrir reviviendo memorias que no traerían mas que dolor? La chica suspiro abrazando la almohada mas próxima que tenía y se sujeto a ella como si fuera un trozo de madera a la deriva y fuese lo único para mantenerse en la superficie.

Hoy era uno de esos en días en los cuales se sentía más sola que nunca. No había nadie,su hermano había salido muy temprano para tomar un vuelo Monte Carlo y no lo vería hasta el sábado (y eso si una modelo no lograba atraparlo unos cuantos días más). Por un momento pensó en llamar a alguna de las "amigas" que tenía en el colegio,pero,¿a quien llamar?. Ella necesitaba ser escuchada,no a un puñado de chiquillas preguntándose unas a otras sobre el color de la temporada: rosa,pensó la joven quien inmediatamente borro ese pensamiento. "¿A quien quiero engañar? Soy igual a ellas." Pensó la joven un tanto dudosa. Sin duda no era así,ella pensaba...era lista,no se dejaba llevar como las hijas de los demás millonarios. De haber estado su madre en este momento seguro diría algo como: "¿Que haces aquí? ¡Es el almuerzo con los Archibald y ni siquiera te haz cambiado!" Sonrío con tristeza al pensar en ello.

Intento evitar los sollozos que eran el comienzo de un llanto hasta quedar dormida. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, culpándose por ser tan débil y no como su hermano,Tony,quien a su parecer era la persona más valiente que podía existir.

¿Pero que podía esperar? Siempre fue insegura a pesar de que demostraba lo contrario fuera de casa. No era más que una frágil niña,algo así como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana. Hermosa. Solo se necesitaba un leve empujón a la orilla o solo pensar en lo que pasaría si caía aquella figura para sentirse dañada.

Nada es fácil. No importa si tienes la ropa a la moda o todas las joyas que quieras...No pueden comprar el dulce sentimiento de sentirse querida. Jane no era más que una brillante perla fuera de su verdadero lugar. Ella no parecía encajar en aquel mundo de egocentrismo y riquezas. Ella pedía algo tan común y a la vez valioso...Una familia.


End file.
